Caos
by The Ripper's
Summary: RIPAGEM - Depois da cena da chuva, Raito conta a Ryuuzaki que é Kira. Ryuuzaki não faz NADA.- Ripado pelos divos Itachi, Orochi e Near.


**Título original: Chains.**

**Ripado por: Itachi, Near e Orochi.**

* * *

><p>Death Note – Yaoi FanFiction<p>

Death Note NÃO nos pertence! **(Orochi começa a rezar em agradecimento a essa dádiva dos deuses.)**

Casal: Ryuzaki (L) – detetive – uke **(Orochi: Deus me ajude.) (Itachi: Eu já comentei o quanto eu ODEIO Ryuuzaki uke?) (Near prefere ficar calado, já que odeia L seme.)**

Raito – dono do death note - seme

Baseado no episódio: 25

Aquela conversa havia sido estranha, **(Orochi: Oh, estou cego, não vi conversa nenhuma!) (Itachi: Welcome to my world, dear!) (Near: Como se alguma coisa em Death Note fosse normal.)** Ryuzaki falando de sinos tocando enquanto ficava parada **(Itachi: Ai meu Deus! Operação!) (Near: #Ariadnefeelings.) (Orochi: Um Ryuuzaki fêmea. Tudo o que eu precisava.)** do lado de fora na forte chuva. Raito teve que ir lá para que o outro pudesse ouvi-lo, **(Itachi: Yeah, yeah. Tenho certeza que todo mundo que leu isso sabe do episódio da pseudo-pegação que teve lá no QG deles.) (Near: Aposto que Tsugumi Ohba colocou aquela cena só para deixar as fangirls loucas.) (Orochi: Fanservice total aquilo.) **então ser questionado se desde que nasceu havia dito uma verdade. Mas o pior eram aqueles olhos negros, quase sem vida que o encaravam como se quisessem descobrir algo escondido lá no fundo de sua alma, algo que ele mesmo desconhecia. **(Itachi tenta furar seus Sharingans.) (Near vomita.) (Orochi vai fazer tranças os cabelos.)**

Foi um alivio quando saíram da chuva para poder se secar, **(Itachi: "Foi um alívio quando saíram da fic para poder se matar.") (Near: Deveria haver uma lei para que apenas pessoas com escolaridade completa pudessem fazer fanfics. Sério.)**doce engano momentâneo.

Haviam entrado no prédio das investigações e Ryuzaki havia ido pegar uma toalha para si.

- Que tempestade horrível. – disse ele quando voltou com a toalha na cabeça. **(Orochi: É cada dialogo altamente verbalizado que me deixa até mais inteligente.)**

- É sua culpa, você que estava do lado de fora levando chuva. – retrucou Raito num tom de tédio. **(Itachi: Ela vai mesmo repetir todos os diálogos daquela bendita cena?) (Near: Vou fingir curiosidade. Quem sabe meu cérebro não se engana e acaba gostando da fic?)**

- Verdade, desculpe. – Mas Raito apenas ignorou as desculpas de Ryuzaki.

Raito continuou a secar normalmente até sentir algo macio esfregar em seus pés **(Itachi: Ah, meu Deus...) (Near: Começou. *Pega uma caixa de pipoca e se senta no sofá do QG.*) (Orochi: Algo... Macio? #risos.) **e ver Ryuzaki secando-os com a toalha que usava há pouco.

- O que está fazendo Ryuzaki? – perguntou Raito sobressaltado. **(Itachi: "To tentando te cduzir. Ta funcionando?") (Near: "Tô começando a dança do acasalamento.") **

- Só pensei em lhe dar uma mãozinha. **(Near: Ai meu Deus, eu e minha mente lixo.) (Itachi: Nem se preocupa, pensei merda também.)** Vou ajudá-lo a secar-se. **(Orochi: "Primeiro tire essas roupinhas molhadas e vá tomar um banhinho.") (Itachi: "Depois vou te vestir e passar talquinho pro bumbum não assar.") (Near imagina Raito vestido de bebê e desmaia de rir.)**– respondeu ele como se o que estava dizendo fosse totalmente obvio.

- Obrigado, não precisa fazer isso. – foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

- Vou lhe dar uma massagem também. É o mínimo que posso fazer, e sou muito bom nisso. **(Orochi: Aprendeu onde, monete?)** – argumentou simplesmente. **(Itachi: 'Cê tava certo quanto a dança do acasalamento.) (Near: Ryuuzaki quer deixar as fangirls loucas. Incluindo eu.)**

- Faça o que quiser. – disse Raito virando o rosto. A verdade é que a visão de seu amigo lhe secando os pés com uma massagem não era exatamente algo atrativo. **(Itachi: Como não? COMO NÃO?) (Near: Ryuuzaki aos seus pés, te dando uma massagem não é algo atrativo? COMO NÃO? [2]) (Orochi: Pergunto-me o que seduz o Raito. Correntes e chicotes?) (Near começa a cantar S&M, da Rihanna.)**

- Certo.

Ryuzaki começou a esfregar, só que mais forte do que Raito esperava. **(Itachi: God, save me!) (Orochi: "Ai, ta doendo, pare de esfregar!" AHUAHUAUAHUA!) **

- Ei.

- Estou quase acabando. – disse ele. **(Near: Já ta quase acabando? Rápido, hein?) (Itachi senta e chora.)**

O garoto ainda estava com os cabelos negros molhados, gotas pingavam nos pés de Raito logo após Ryuzaki tê-los secado, atrasando o trabalho. **(Orochi: Virou um "trabalho"?) (Near: Vou contratar o Ryuuzaki como massoterapeuta dos The Ripper's.) (Itachi: Eu acho que aí, o trabalho dele é outro, Near.) **Raito pegou a toalha que estava ao seu lado para secar o cabelo do amigo, sem deixar de notar que estavam macios pela água.

- Você ainda esta molhado. – disse ele. **(Orochi: Por que eu não consigo deixar de ver ambigüidades nesta merda de fic, POR QUÊ?) (Near: Ambiguity everywhere!) (Itachi liga para os psicólogos de plantão dos The ripper's.)**

- Desculpe-me. – Ryuzaki começou a secar o outro pé. Raito ainda se recusava a encará-lo. Um silêncio diferente **(Itachi: Comofas/?) **abateu sobre eles. Não era ruim, apenas estranho, como um deles estivesse tentando falar algo, uma confissão. **(Orochi: "Perdoe-me padre, porque pequei. E muito.")** Ficaram assim por algum tempo, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos. Raito o olhou de relance, ao perceber que Ryuzaki o observava corou virando o rosto.'

- Estou triste. – **(Orochi: Nós também, lindo! *Oferece uma caixa de antidepressivos*)** foi o que Ryuzaki disse de repente, arrancando Raito de seus pensamentos. - Irá entender em breve. – **(Near: OMG, Lemom!) (Itachi: No!) (Orochi: Do que vocês estão reclamando? Eu adoro ripar lemons!)** adiantou a resposta, com um sorriso enigmático enquanto aproximava o rosto do de Raito.

- O que está fazendo? – **(Orochi: "Tô tentando te passar herpes.") (Near: O que você acha, idiota? É óbvio que ele está tentando te beijar, seu merda!) (Itachi: Puta pergunta idiota da porra.) **perguntou Raito alarmado e sobrancelhas erguidas. Afastando o rosto.

- Não vou te machucar, na verdade, vai acabar gostando... –(**Near: Claro, claro. É uma dor excruciante, mas você vai gostar muito!) (Orochi: Só em trash, mesmo.) (Itachi: Clichê. Clichê. Clichê até a morte e além.)** respondeu se aproximando ainda mais.

- NÃO! – **(Itachi: "NÃO! E-Eu ainda s-sou virgem...") (Orochi: E assim que Raito vai ser o seme gostosão dessa história?) **gritou Raito empurrando o assim chamado amigo para o lado. Ryuzaki bateu com o braço **(Near: É "bater o braço" e não "bater com o braço".) (Orochi: Meu Deus, que habilidade magnífica! Como é que se faz pra bater com o braço?) (Itachi: O L vai ter que ensinar esta habilidade jedi.)** na escada e encarou a expressão assustada de Raito incrédulo, no entanto sério. **(Near: Agora me diz: Quem riria numa situação bizarra dessa?)**

- Por que nega o que sente? Não vê que o único motivo de continuar aqui, sendo meu amigo, depois do que fiz, é porque gosta de mim? **(Itachi: "Vamos, diga que me ama, porra!") (Orochi: Isso, mona loka, não negue o que está no seu coração!) (Near: Sijoga, linda!)**– ele sorriu divertido – Ou talvez porque seja o Kira, e esteja tentando disfarçar bondade. **(Near: Peraí, se ele não aceitar transar com você ele é Kira? Maquêporraéessa?) (Orochi: Nada como uma boa chantagem.) (Itachi: Raito virou escravo cequissual.)**

Aquilo passava dos limites, já abrira mão **(Orochi: Mão, perna, boca...)** da própria liberdade para disfarçar que não era o kira, mas agora isso? **(Itachi: Claro. Tudo o que é ruim sempre pode piorar. Nós somos a prova viva disso.)** Ryuzaki estava brincanOdo **(Orochi: Hã?)** com ele, e teria que ceder. **(Near: Ceder? Isso na minha terra é outra coisa.)** Mas deixava uma coisa muito clara na sua mente: fazia isso apenas pelo seu "mundo ideal", não amava realmente Ryuzaki, ele era apenas uma peça um objeto, uma peça, assim como Misa. (**Near: Não é não, colegues!)**

- Talvez seja verdade mesmo, talvez eu goste de você – **(Near: Ah, caralho, cansei.) (Itachi: Ou talvez só esteja excitado sexualmente. Mas sei lá, né...)** Sem perceber corou ao dizer isso, tinha medo de que no fundo fosse verdade. **(Orochi corta os pulsos ouvindo Maysa.)**

Ryuzaki percebeu o outro ficar vermelho e o beijou, entrelaçando os braços em sua cintura. Um beijo de sugar a alma. **(Orochi: ah, eu preciso comentar uma porra dessas?) (Itachi: Você não, mas eu preciso: NÃO PONHA MAIS UMA MERDA DESSAS NUMA FIC. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR.)**

Raito se assustou com a voracidade, era quase animal, no entanto respondeu a altura, puxando Ryuzaki pelo pescoço com os braços e prendendo-o com uma das pernas. **(Orochi: Começou. *Toma 2 Valiums com vodca.*)** Tal movimento fez com que seus quadris se tocassem e ambos sentirem o sexo um do outro. O contato fez com que grunhissem com a garganta, **(Near: Ela não tava brincando quando falava em animais.) (Itachi: Aliás, vai grunir com mais o que além da garganta?) (Orochi: AHUAHUAHUA! Pensei merda.) **cheios de expectação. Raito girou os dois **(Itachi: Juro que imaginei L e Raito dançando tango ou algo assim.) **e ficou por cima sem desconectar o beijo.

Deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo do amigo, **(Orochi: Eles estão se comendo aí e a autora chama isso de amizade? Que tipo de doença ela tem?) **interrompendo o beijo. Sentado no colo de Ryuzaki, começou a tirar a camisa e fez o mesmo com o outro antes beijá-lo novamente. Dirigindo a cabeça para o pescoço dele, lambendo e sugando com fome, **(Near: Ai meu Deus, canibalismo!) (Itachi: Já não bastam todas as outras taras sexuais e agora as pessoas estão se comendo literalmente?) **deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava. Desceu pelo peito do outro e ao chegar ao mamilo de Ryuzaki, chupou-o de leve, arrancando um gemido alto do outro, um gemido que o chamava, pedindo por mais.

Raito desceu mais um pouco deixando para trás o peito todo molhado **(Orochi: O peito dele que é molhado? Meu Deus, que bizarro.) (Itachi: Mais um Ryuuzaki anormal, como se já não bastasse um com pernas babantes.) (Near: Traduz-se: Babado.)** de Ryuzaki, que já estava arfando com os olhos fechados, as mãos tremendo, **(Orochi: Ele está excitado ou está tendo uma convulsão?) **tentando segurar os degraus de escada em busca de apoio, mesmo que estivesse deitado. Ryuzaki sentiu algo puxar seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça, olha naquela direção e os vê acorrentados, a corrente se movia sozinha no ar, prendendo-o ao chão.

– Raito, o que é isso? – pergunta ele ofegante e confuso. **(Near: Ryuuzaki vê um corrente pendendo no ar. Ele pergunta o que é isso. Você perguntaria também ou sairia correndo?) (Itachi: Ai meu Deus, mais um Ryuuzaki débil mental.)**

Raito sorri maliciosamente para o moreno.

– Isso é o meu amigo shinigami te prendendo a minha mercê. – **(Orochi: AI MEU DEUS, O RYUUKU TÁ NO MEIO DO LEMOM! *Chora em desespero*) (Itachi: Nunca mais me recuperarei do trauma que será ver o Ryuuzaki ser estuprado pelo Ryuuku e o Light.) (Near fica chocado demais e resolve beber uma garrafa de tequila.)** solta uma risada ao perceber a expressão do outro – Você acertou, eu sou o kira, e te venci! **(Orochi: Como assim? O Raito venceu porque vai fazer sexo com o Ryuuzaki. E o que acontece depois? Vai mantê-lo como seu escravo sexual pra sempre?) (Near: Orochi, pelo amor de Deus, não dá idéia.)**

Assustado Ryuzaki tenta se libertar sem sucesso, enquanto isso Raito chega até a cintura, e lambe por completo o umbigo do outro, deixando encharcado **(Orochi: Umbigos encharcados. Eu só devo merecer.)** antes de descer mais um pouco e começar a tirar as calças do garoto de cabelos negros com os dentes. **(Near: O cabelo tem dente? Hã? [2]) (Itachi: Ryuuzaki mutantes não param de aparecer!)** Os jeans tinham apenas zíper o que tornou as coisas muito mais fácies. **(Orochi: É o que, pequeno? Fácies?) (Near: Mas que porra é essa?) (Itachi: Trashês, acho eu.)** Ao terminar com o zíper, usou as mãos para descer as calcas do amigo lentamente, fazendo o tecido esfregar na pele do outro, que o encarava com os olhos embaçados de medo e prazer, aumentando excitação. **(Near: Aumentando a excitação.)** Uma vez sem camisa ou calcas, Raito se desapontou um pouco em ver que ainda teria mais uma peça para tirar, **(Orochi: Ele esperava que Ryuuzaki não usasse cueca? Pervertido esse Raito, hein?) **no entanto só tornaria as coisas mais divertidas, principalmente porque a obvia ereção de Ryuzaki já se mostrava pulsante **(Itachi: Quer dizer que não pulsava antes? Como é que não gangrenou e caiu?)** **(Near sente ânsias de vômito.) **de desejo embaixo do tecido da cueca dele.

Começou a beijar a ereção escondida, **(Orochi: Ai que fofo gentem! A ereção tava brincando de pique esconde!) (Itachi: De pica esconde, você quer dizer.) (Near: Puta que o pariu, essa foi horrível, Itachi.) (Itachi: Eu sei, ignore.) **enquanto as mãos subiam pela perna acariciando suas nádegas, passando pelo abdômen magro, chegando aos mamilos e beliscando-os. Ryuzaki arqueia as costas gemendo de prazer. Raito sobe a cabeça até seu ouvido e sussurra roucamente. **(Orochi: "Abra a boca e feche os olhos.") (Near: Quê, Orochi? AHUAHUAHUA!) (Itachi: Santa mãe de Deus! Ahuahuahuahuahuahua!)**

- Você é delicioso e agora você é só meu – **(Near: Omg, it's raining shit in this fanfic!) **O moreno sente eu hálito quente **(Itachi: Aquele bafo de tequila... Hum, dilícia!)** em seu rosto, fazendo-o arrepiar de expectação pelas palavras tão sedutoras. Desce as mãos até sua peça íntima – Mas antes você terá que implorar.

- Por favor... – sussurrou ele. **(Orochi: Ai, que gente sem amor próprio...)**

- Não ouvi – Disse divertido por torturar o assim chamado amigo.

- POR FAVOR! – Gritou desesperado, ansiando por mais. **(Itachi: Esse Ryuuzaki TEM que ser masoquista. Como uma pessoa está "ansiosa" para ser comida?) (Near: A palavra certa não deveria ser "excitado", ou algo assim?) (Orochi: Ora, foda-se. Nada mais nesta porra faz sentido. NADA.)**

- Muito bom – Disse Raito quase gemendo.

Sem esperar mais ele retira as últimas peças que os separavam. Estando ambos completamente nus. Raito **(Itachi: Não deveria ter uma vírgula no lugar deste maldito ponto?)** coloca os dedos perto na boca de Ryuzaki, que já sabia o que fazer e começa a lamber os dedos do seu seme languidamente, fazendo-o gemer com suas habilidades. **(Near: Ai meu Deus, Raito vai ter um orgasmo pelos dedos! AAAAHHH!) (Orochi: Mutantes, mutantes dominando o mundo! AAAHHH! [2]) (Itachi assiste os dois surtarem e prefere ficar quieto.)**

Estando com os dedos completamente úmidos ele os leva à parte mais íntima do parceiro,** (Orochi: O buraco do... Ouvido?) (Near: O nariz!)** inserindo apenas o dedo indicador. O moreno estremece com a dor incomoda, mas tentou relaxar, por que seria pior se não o fizesse. **(Itachi: Sabe o que seria melhor? Você NÃO fazer sexo com ele e nos poupar deste tormento!)** Logo Raito põe o segundo dedo, aumentando o ritmo, procurando o ponto especial que faria Ryuzaki enlouquecer de prazer. **(Itachi: Jesus Cristo, eu imagino o quão grandes devem ser os dedos de Raito.)** Não demorou muito, assim que pôs os terceiro dedo, **(Orochi: Vai quebrar o moleque no meio!) **o fez gritar, puxando mais as correntes, numa tentativa de se libertar.

Orgulhoso com seu progresso **(Orochi: Menina, shokay. COMO, meu Deus, COMO uma pessoa fica orgulhosa em deflorar o outro? Onde esta porra de mundo vai parar?) (Itachi chora.) (Near tem um surto e começa a chutar seus brinquedos.) **Raito retira os dedos e começa a penetrá-lo com seu membro. Logo Ryuzaki se contorce **(Near: Convulsão, epilepsia!)** com os movimentos bruscos do outro, no entanto o prazer toma lugar da dor, fazendo-o ver estrelas toda a vez que acertava o específico ponto. **(Itachi: O que as pessoas têm contra a palavra próstata?)**

Não demorou muito para que ele gozasse, **(Orochi: Viu? Por isso que eu odeio Raito como seme!) **despejando seu sêmen pelo torso de ambos, com a contração repentina Raito não agüenta e goza também o preenchendo com seu líquido quente.** (Near: O que as pessoas têm contra a palavra "Sêmen"?)** Ofegantes eles se separam, e o kira deita ao lado do moreno esperando a sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ryuzaki sente seus pulsos serem libertos, embora não suportasse muito pois o ato o havia esgotado.**(Itachi: Okay. Raito acaba de revelar que é kira. O Ryuuzaki não faz nada. Em que mundo estamos, Meu Deus?) (Orochi: Isso é uma realidade paralela, nada aqui faz sentido, Senhor.) (Near: O Ryuuzaki que eu conheço iria avisar para alguém nem que amputassem suas pernas.)**

Já mais calmo Raito se lavanta **(Orochi: Faz o que, menino? Lavanta?) (Near: Nome de uma nova safadeza.) **e começa a se vestir e vai embora, deixando um Ryuzaki confuso para trás. **(Itachi: Transou, fugiu. Tsc...)**

FIM

**(Orochi: Acabou? AH MEU DEUS, ACABOU! *Vai fazer oferendas*) (Itachi vai assistir Dexter** **para soltar seu lado serial killer.) (Near vai jogar Dance Central para extravasar.)**


End file.
